the story of tonight
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: 'Pansy smelled like roses and something so sweet it made her eyes water. Ginny had spent seven years hating her, and yet, they were still here.' :: Or, Ginny, Pansy, and scandalizing the world during a ministry ball. :: For Sapphic September Day 12.


**the story of tonight**

By the time Ginny Weasley realizes she's sitting beside Pansy Parkinson, she's beyond the point of caring in the slightest. It's been an awful night, the kind that leaves her about to lose her mind and unable to escape outside. Instead, she's stuck at a ministry party with every single eye on her.

Pansy, of course, just decides to add fuel to the fire.

"Well hello there, Mrs. Potter," Pansy says, raising her champagne glass to her lips. "I humbly thank you for allowing me the honour of your company."

Ginny feels the beginnings of a headache form right then and there. "Buzz off, Parkinson." She presses her fingers to her forehead tiredly. "Don't you have anything better to do with your valuable time then attempt to ruin my night?

Pansy Parkinson sniffs in distaste. Ginny puts her purse down on the seat as she flags down the bartender for another, significantly stronger, drink.

"With that kind of mood, I doubt I'm the one ruining your night. What could possibly be so heartbreaking, Weaselette? Let me guess — Potter got down on one knee and gave you an empty box, right?"

Ginny tries not to snap as she feels her hands clench into fists. "Fuck off. You know as well as anyone — probably better, I remember your addiction to all those tabloid magazines back at Hogwarts — that Harry broke up with me and you're an absolute bitch for bringing it up."

"I actually did not, but I appreciate the faith your faith me, Weaselette. I have been on the continent for quite some time, but it just so happens that me returning coincides with the breakup of Wizarding Britain's former power couple."

At that, Ginny raises her eyes off the bar counter and meets Parkinson's own. The other women's eyes are like a void — empty, haunting. Ginny thinks her heart probably fits that description too. Still, she can admit Parkinson does have a beautiful figure, her violet robes emphasizing it. It's a shame she's the devil reincarnated.

"Eyes up here, Weaselette," Pansy says, snapping her fingers. "As admirable as your seduction methods may be, they are not currently working on me.

Ginny doesn't even blush, just takes a shot from her glass. "I'm not flirting, Parkinson. I don't hook up with women who tried to sell my ex-boyfriend to the Dark Lord."

Pansy, to her credit, just laughs. If she is hurt by Ginny's comments or ashamed of the reference to her past, she doesn't show it. "Well, you are a little bit twisted, Weaslette. I wouldn't put it past you — didn't you like kill chickens or something your first year?"

"And I'm supposed to believe you're not twisted?" Ginny snorts mockingly, conveniently ignoring the mention of Tom and the things he had forced her to do. "How was I even lucky enough to be able to enjoy your witty commentary, Parkinson? You are clearly the purest upholder of morals in our modern society."

At that, Pansy smirks. "I figure I'm not the one who couldn't even agree with her boyfriend on when to marry or have kids, Weaslette." At Ginny's incredulous look, she rolls her eyes. "Please, don't insult me. I may have been absent from society, but I do keep up today on the news. I was just merely curious on what your reaction would be, and by Merlin, it was so satisfying/"

"You're a manipulative lying bitch," Ginny says, sticking out the middle finger. With a disappointed look into her now-empty glass, Ginny reaches over and grabs Pansy's, finishing it with a single chug.

"At least I'm not a coward." Pansy leans in, her eyes glittering. "Dance with me, Weaselette. I want a ticket back into the public's love and you need to not be the girl-who-waited. I've seen what the news calls you. I may have no morals, but I certainly have no maternal feelings. You fertility is safe with me."

Ginny gapes at her, mouth open, until she can pull herself together enough to say, "Dance with you? Now? You must be out of your goddamn mind, Parkinson. I'm not that desperate and I doubt I'll ever be."

Pansy stands up, offering her a hand. People around them are openly staring at them now and Ginny begins to feel the pressure. Glaring, she takes Pansy's hand and Pansy pulls her to the middle of the dance floor. The music playing is old, but Pansy twirls her with a grace that can only come from years of dance lessons.

Leaning her head onto Ginny's neck, Pansy whispers, "people are staring. Congratulations, Weaselette. Perhaps you won't be forgotten just yet."

Ginny turns her head, pulling Pansy closer. When they are at an angle that disguised their faces from the crowd, Ginny bits Pansy's lip hard enough to almost draw blood. "You're evil."

Pansy merely winks. Rolling her eyes, Ginny continues to dance with her former enemies, so close she can feel Pansy's body heat. Pansy smells like roses and something so sweet it makes her eyes water. Ginny has spent seven years hating her, and yet, they are still here.

When the paparazzi direct the camera in their direction, Ginny pulls Pansy down and kisses her on the lips in front of thousands of ministry officials and workers. "I still hate you," she whispers and Pansy just laughs, preening at all the attention they are now receiving.

The next day, the front page is their scandalous kiss. Nudging Pansy from where the girl lays naked beside her in bed, Ginny smirks victoriously. "Guess you were right — we weren't forgotten just yet."

 **...**

 **Written for:**

Sewing 101: Purse, Music, Violet

Character Appreciation: 30. [Dialogue] "I'm not flirting."

Disney Challenge: Kaa - Write about someone manipulative.

Dark Lady's Diabolic Lair: "You are a little bit twisted."

Lyric Alley: How am I the lucky one?

Lo's Lowdown: Ozai - write about someone who thinks they're above everyone else.

Film Festival: Dialogue: "So he got down on one knee and gave you an empty box?"

Feline Fair: Abyssinian: Write about a daredevil

Supernatural Day: -Succubus/Incubus- Write about a woman with no maternal feelings.


End file.
